Galah
Galah is belonging to Simmer!! Art is appreciated always :) Galah was now adopted by Icetiger101. :3 Appearance Galah is a RainWing who prefers to keep her scales black and gray. The other RainWings never approved, but she didn't care. Her eyes are deep brown and seem to drill into you. Galah is extremely thin and little, able to kill easily as she slips through the shadows. Her claws are very sharp, as well as her venom-filled fangs. Galah has small wings, so she prefers to slink around, invisible, on the ground. Galah carries a dagger strapped to her side in a sheath, as well as a dart gun and a pouch of flying stars (like Deathbringers). Sometimes, she will deliberately turn the colours of a galah and pretend to be in danger so that her prey will come to her. Her claws are always bloodstained, as are her teeth. Galah smiles in a way that some would call maniacal. Or all. Galah is one of the most wanted criminals out there. Personality Did you not get it before? Galah is a murderer and cares for no one. Her heart is a stone-cold block. Galah has always hated being thought of as weak just because she is a RainWing. So she set out to kill as many dragons as she could before she was caught to prove the deadliness of a one. So far, she is on 236 now very-dead dragons. Galah is also very sensitive, believe it or not, but she just deals with it by killing you. Galah is almost impossible to track, because she is smart and covers up her tracks by swishing her tail over them. History There's not much to say. Galah grew up with poor parents who died of starvation because they were giving her all their food. Even then, Galah felt no grief, only a twinge in the area of her chest dragons called her heart. This strange feeling was disposed of quickly. When Galah was much older, she first heard a MudWing say, "Useless creatures. Couldn't hurt a fly! All they do is sleep and eat." She swooped down and killed the pair. It was then that her heart hardened beyond repair. She was filled with a desire to prove herself, and to kill others. So Galah left the tribe to go on her endless killing spree. She found out how deadly she could be and how deadly her tribe could be. Galah made all the wanted lists, artists impressions of her adorned trees and buildings. (They were all very wrong, by the way. Everyone who ever saw her was dead by now.). And that leads us to the present time, when Galah is still as bloodthirsty, is not more. Criminal Files |-|Appearance= The criminal has been seen rarely. Our investigators assume that they are small with sharp claws and teeth, judging by the wounds of the victims. It is also assumed that the dragon carries a sword. No tracks can be found to identify foot size. Unknown tribe. Assumed to be a poison maker as well as murderer, melt wounds seen on victims. Could be an animus, as no traces are ever found. |-|Records= Has killed 232 dragons as of the time this was written. We know because the style of killing is the same. Seems to aim at MudWings more than other tribes. MudWings dead- 101 SkyWings dead- 10 IceWings dead- 1 NightWings dead- 10 SeaWings dead- 5 SandWings dead- 5 RainWings dead- 0 Has killed no RainWings. Signs found of the killer targeting Queen Moorhen. |-|Details= Location- Unknown Gender- Unknown Tribe- Unknown Weight- Unknown Height- Unknown Summary- We know virtually nothing about this mysterious killer, or where she will strike next. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Icetiger101)